


Not Every Party's a Fun One

by VeteranKlaus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Klaus whump, Temporary Death Reference?, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeteranKlaus/pseuds/VeteranKlaus
Summary: Klaus returns to the Academy after losing Luther in the rave, still hurt, and Diego and Allison are there to catch him.





	Not Every Party's a Fun One

Klaus, despite how much he really didn't want to, knew he still had to go after Luther. With his throat tight and chest bruising from Luther's drunken lashing out, he still headed out, following after Luther's trail and hopping from club to club until he found him in such a state all Klaus could do was share a look with Ben before approaching his extremely hairy, extremely out of it brother.

In any other circumstance, Klaus would have been all about getting Luther drunk and-slash-or high, just to see what the hell would happen, but now was simply not the time and even Klaus knew that. His withdrawals were washing over him in steady waves because Diego had left too quickly for him to get him to tie him up in the attic, and being in a loud, hot rave, surrounded by people all popping pills that sung his name so beautifully was not, in any shape or form, helping him.

Then, of course, was the fact that Luther had already managed to piss people off who you just simply did not piss off, and Klaus was nothing if not an amazing brother, so of course he acted and jumped at the man. He stayed on his back for a record of about five seconds before being thrown off, and as soon as his head slammed against the ground, he was gone.

 

Waking up from a literal death experience in a club with flashing strobe lights, booming music and furries surrounding him rivalled the part where he actually died and had God herself tell him she didn't like him. At the very least sound was distorted as it reached his ears, fading in and out like he was under water and ringing faintly, and his eyes couldn't adjust quick enough to the flashing lights so, to him, it was blessedly dark. He supposed it could be worse - like, if his brother had actually disappeared and left him to die on some floor - except, he had. And Klaus didn't think he actually would survive immediately popping a pill or two (or three) after dying, so even if his limbs were heavy and refused to cooperate with him, he had to haul himself up to his feet and focus on putting one foot in front of the other to take him home.

 

Outside, he was aware that Ben was talking to him. Only, Ben was dead and shouldn't be talking to him, and then he remembered that that was his whole schtick - Number Four, 'The Seance' - and he laughed to himself. It was cold, and his body felt like it was on fire, his shirt clinging to his back with sweat and his hair damp, and more than once he stopped to slouch against a wall and debate sliding down and going to sleep for a few hours. It wouldn't be the first time he'd slept on the streets, and he was familiar enough with it to know how to do so safely. Most of the time.

"Klaus, come on, talk to me," Ben said, suddenly by his side once more, and he hummed in response, holding out a hand to his brother, though he didn't move to take it. Because he couldn't, Klaus remembered.

"You've been sitting there for twenty minutes, Klaus. Come on, you've got to get home," he said, and Klaus thought that was fun. "Luther's probably home and needs your help," he added, and Klaus groaned, rubbing his tired eyes with the heels of his hands. Luther was probably getting laid somewhere. Either way, Ben's voice echoed in his head with "Luther would help you" and his nails scratched the wall he was leaning against as he pulled himself up. 

The walk home was agonising. His head spun and he'd come back to Ben's fingers snapping in front of his face, walking beside him as if he could support him each time he stumbled and tripped up. 

Somehow, with minimal periods of loss of awareness, he staggered into the street the academy was located and down the street, clammy hands shoving himself forwards off street lights. The doors, thankfully, were unlocked when he walked in - slightly ajar, too - and Klaus wondered if Luther really was here instead of at some furry-lovers bedroom or at another club.

"L'ther?" He called, his speech slurring together and coming out more hoarse than Klaus would have liked, but it still fell past his lips in the end, which was all he needed.

"L'ther? You here?" With no response, Klaus ventured further into the house, simply hoping that this wasn't about to become another Hazel and Cha-Cha kidnapping situation. 

He heard footsteps from upstairs and stood in the middle of the grand hallway until they came closer. If it was, in fact, Hazel or Cha-Cha, well, there wasn't much he could do now. At least he'd get some blessed rest if they knocked him out and an excuse to not continue to searching for Luther. 

"Go to them, Klaus," Ben said, hands gesturing up the stairs, and Christ on a cracker, he simply didn't want to. He was tired and the academy had always had an absurd amount of stairs anyway, and the heating in the house made this room perfectly warm. He could bundle up his army jacket under his head as a pillow and simply sleep right there, and that sounded very nice. He sunk to his shaking knees, a sigh of relief leaving his chapped lips, and waited for whoever was home to come down. Maybe it was mother - it probably was - and she would see him there and lay a blanket over him, maybe make him some tea for his sore throat.

"Klaus? That you?" Okay, definitely not mother, but Diego was good enough. "You alright down there? Please tell me you're not high."

Klaus laughed a little at that. God, did he wish he was. "No' at all, D'go," he muttered, forcing his eyes open and watched him come forward. His arm was in a cast and Klaus wondered when he'd done that.

"Shit, what happened to you? Is your throat bruised? Klaus?"

The man let out a tired sigh, waving a hand. "Jus' need a bl'nket, please," he requested, even though that should be obvious, in his opinion. He heard Ben let out a frustrated noise from his throat. It was really weird, Klaus thought, that he simply had ghosts following him about. But none of them had really believed him when he said Ben was with him. 

"Hey, look at me." Diego's hand, not the injured one, tapped his cheek and Klaus hissed, flinching away in discomfort. "That's better, come on, up you go. Mind sharing what the hell happened and why I shouldn't get mom to drug test you?" He asked. He pulled one of Klaus' arms over his shoulders and another wrapped around his thin waist, and Klaus groaned but helped get himself to his feet.

"Luther," he muttered, "'fter y'all left, he was upset. Got drunk. Wanted to 'be like me' and got mad 'cause I tried to stop him. Went after him, he was high in some rave. Pissed off some dude 'cause he stole his girl, dude wanted to hurt Luther, so obviously I stepped in. Hit my head, I think I died for a minute. God said she doesn't like me," Klaus retold, dragging himself along and, unfortunately, up the stairs, one hand gripping the railing as if he'd die (again) if he let go of it.

"Wait, wait, what?" Diego spluttered, raising his eyebrows. "Okay, so; Luther got pissed because you didn't want him to go get high?" He said, and Klaus nodded. "Did he hurt you?" He questioned, and Klaus shrugged.

"He didn't mean to," he muttered dismissively, and Diego muttered something. 

"We'll deal with that later. You think you died?" He said. 

Beside him, Ben nodded. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Klaus. You did." 

"Ben says so," Klaus told Diego. "Ben came with me, by the way. He's here now, too. But yeah, I hit my head. Died."

"And God doesn't like you?" 

"That's what she said," he confirmed with a sigh. That had hurt. "And 'm not high. Clean, sort of. Getting there. I'm... so fuckin' dope sick, Diego," he groaned, and Diego sighed. 

"You're getting there," he assured him, like he had many times in the past, and Klaus smiled in nostalgia. 

His foot slipped on a step and Diego cursed, barely catching him before he could face-plant on the staircase. 

"Diego, is everything okay?"

Allison was here, apparently, and Klaus smiled. He liked Allison. She was nice, most of the time.

"Could use some help," Diego called back, and they reached the top of the stairs just as she came over to them.

"What happened?" She gasped, and Diego waved her off.

"Long story, we'll get it later," he said, and Klaus waved his 'hello' hand at her before she was at his side (walking through Ben, too) and getting his other arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," she muttered, and Klaus relaxed between the two of his siblings. He was safe, and so was Luther (probably). If nothing else his brief death would have caused too much attention in the club and the men would have bolted, and Luther was probably at another club with another girl. He'd be back by the morning, probably. 

"Phone Luther," he muttered, "sometime. Morning. Check he's alright," he told them, his head drooping. Allison tapped his cheek and he ignored it.

"Possible concussion, by the looks of it," Diego said over his head, and Allison was offering things to do - he heard the words 'mom' and once 'Five', and he hoped Five was alright doing whatever old man things he was doing. He recognised his room as they entered, the floor littered with clothes and stuffed animals fallen off his bed, and his bed was like Heaven when his siblings lowered him onto it. He wanted to ask for a drink, but he was already melting into unconsciousness, body moulding into his bed and the pain in his head and shaking in his limbs becoming distant. He knew Allison and Diego would keep him safe, anyway. 

"Th'nk you," he breathed, though he wasn't sure if he actually said it. He must have, however, because a hand squeezed his hot shoulder and didn't leave. He heard a chair scrape closer by, and Diego muttering for Allison to go get some rest herself, or something. Klaus smiled and let Diego watch over him, because it didn't matter if God didn't like him, he knew his siblings would be there in the end for him. 


End file.
